<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Four Horsemen of Communication//Antidotes by stealyourfood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573181">The Four Horsemen of Communication//Antidotes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealyourfood/pseuds/stealyourfood'>stealyourfood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bow is a great father figure, Communication Issues, F/F, Tension and trauma, hurting and healing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealyourfood/pseuds/stealyourfood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Repairing a relationship post-war isn't easy. A take on communication between Adora and Catra.<br/>Hurt, Angst, Unlearning, Learning, Forgiveness. It's a lot easier when someone is always waiting for you.</p><p>Written with the four horsemen of communication in mind</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Four Horsemen of Communication//Antidotes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I actually learnt about this in more depth maybe a year ago? I see some of it emerge in fictional characters, so why not break them down?<br/>And since I’m obsessed with Catradora at this moment, no better time. Of course, we don’t see all of these behaviours reflected in their interactions, so I took the liberty of injecting them.  </p><p> </p><p>Points 1 to 3 take place during s1-s4, and point 4 takes place during s5. Points 5-8 are post s5</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li><strong>Criticism</strong></li>
</ol><p>It hadn’t always been like this. It always started out as a small complaint, an opinion or two that turned from logical debate to ad hominem.</p><p>Adora hadn’t noticed it when they were younger – Catra did tend to use insults as a coping mechanism. She had seen how the others reacted to Kyle’s mediocre performances, seen how they had gained power over him in that instant. What Catra did not see was how they encouraged Kyle in their own ways after that. She did not know how to apologise and heal.</p><p> </p><p>Adora squeezed her eyes shut, willing her tears not to flow as she realised how long she had been subjected to Catra’s verbal and emotional abuse.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Catra! Why are you so angry with us?” </em>She was barely seven, trying to wrap her mind around how emotions worked, why her best friend had scratched up their own friends, and even a senior.<em> “Come on, Catra, let’s apologise to them.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“NO!” </em>Catra had hissed, retreating further into the corner, below a bunk bed.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Catra,” </em>Adora had reached out, intending to provide Catra with their usual comfort. Instead, Catra had snarled, striking out with extended claws. Adora had shrieked, dropping the blanket she had intended to wrap around Catra.</p><p>She had seen the pain, the regret in Catra’s eyes briefly, before they switched to hurt and anger.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Go away! You don’t get it, Adora! You chose not to!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Looking back, she knew why Catra was so angry. She wanted people to be on her side, to understand her own feelings. Instead, her best friend was chiding her actions, and she felt betrayed. Adora did blame herself too; she did not pause to listen to Catra. But that didn’t excuse what Catra did.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“You’re always acting so high and mighty! If you want to be friends with them instead, go on!”</em> Catra had slinked out, shoving Adora to the ground<em>. “You’re so selfish! You never think about me!”</em> She had then proceeded to jump on Adora’s stomach before running off.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t just once. It happened so often that Adora wondered why she did not have a permanent bruise on her abdomen.</p><p>And even more recently, when they had met each other once again – yes, Catra was understandably angry at her for leaving the Horde, leaving everything behind. But those words never stung any less. In fact, it felt as though Catra had started to repeat them with more intensity, anger, and spite.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’re so selfish, Adora. It always has to be about you, you always have to be the one running around, calling the shots. I don’t think you even see them as friends. You never think of others, only yourself!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It hurt, whether it was the truth or not. Well, it was certainly true to a certain extent. Adora had left Catra behind, running ahead of her. She had abandoned Catra. No matter how long she had tried to  excuse her actions, she couldn’t. And it was behind closed doors and muffled, bitter sobs that she learnt to build her walls up.</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><strong>Contempt</strong></li>
</ol><p>It evolved to spite, with an intent to cause deep wounds in Adora’s heart and mind. Catra knew this, somewhere in the recesses of her own mind. She knew how horrible she had been with her words all this while. From Adora to Lonnie, to Scorpia and Entrapta. But she was Catra. She never apologised. Apologising was weakness, and she wasn’t weak. And the strong fight back. They hurt, they made others whimper below them.</p><p>Every time she spat in Scorpia’s face, she could see how frightened, and upset Scorpia would get. And she felt a pang of guilt. What made her any different from Adora, turning on her friends?</p><p>Every time she growled at Adora and told her how selfish she was, she actually wanted to convey her deepest insecurities, wanted Adora to address them, and work together. She wanted to ask why Adora betrayed her, had left her, and chosen someone else. She wanted Adora to come back. She never meant to sneer, to degrade her. But she had, and she was far too proud to turn back.</p><p>And her criticisms of Adora soon evolved, turning and twisting with a malicious energy into pure malice and contempt. She no longer just mocked her, but put herself above Adora.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh, poor Adora. While you were playing princess and enjoying yourself, you FORGOT ABOUT EVERYONE YOU LEFT BEHIND!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Catra, I-”</em>
</p><p><em>“You know what you are?”</em> Catra had squatted down, jerking Adora’s head up in a swift, abrupt motion. She grinned when Adora winced. “<em>You’re a traitor, don’t you forget that. You keep saying not to touch your friends, but you’re truly scum, Adora. You throw away your ‘friends’ once you find new playthings.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m not like her.” The black claws dug into Catra’s palm, hard enough to draw a small trickle of blood.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’re not like me. I have friends. Allies. You chose to leave this all behind. I’m done with you, Adora.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“SHE LEFT ME!” Catra screamed, swinging her arm, the shattering of whatever was on the table doing little to calm her down. “I’m not like her.” She whimpered as she sat in the same corner she used to hide. There was no one to wrap a blanket around her, no one to reach out to her this time.</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><strong>Contempt, P2</strong></li>
</ol><p>It took a lot to break out from her disturbing thoughts. She had been having nightmares about Catra, about Shadow Weaver, about everything in between her defecting to escaping the portal. Sleepless nights had left a toll on her health. Thankfully, she wasn’t alone.</p><p>Bow and Glimmer were great sources of support. They didn’t have to go through what Adora did to be there for her, just listening, and reassuring her. They were her pillars, her anchor, her friends. And she was grateful for them, reining in her temper with effort.</p><p>But every time she met Catra, in the heat of the battle, they would be spouting poison at each other through gritted teeth, their clenched fists being the other way they would communicate. If there was any civility, Adora thought, it was little, and it was coming from her. If only Catra would listen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’re such a selfish brat!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes as the water danced off her skin, flowing down her body. It felt like a sort of release, taking a freezing cold shower. Their exchange just a few hours ago continued to assault her mind. She couldn’t help it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Don’t you dare call me selfish!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, but you are selfish, Catra. You just don’t see it. Quit being a child!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>If only she had held her tongue for a few seconds. Words could not be retracted, and the damage had been done. The rift had widened, an uncrossable chasm expanding and tearing them apart even further. Adora opened her eyes, blinking furiously as her face got wetter. She gasped, not noticing that she had held her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh, I’m selfish? What about you, Adora?! Cry me a river. I’ve been working my way up, just like we had agreed to! You’ll go back to your comfortable princess tower and princess bed and live your princess life, because you weren’t tough enough for this! Could you be anymore pathetic.” </em>Catra had sneered and rolled her eyes, and that was enough for Adora to lose her composure.</p><p>Risky, given the fact that she had been dangling off the precipice of a cliff. But overcharged emotions knew better than to surrender to reason.</p><p>
  <em>“How dare you talk like that! You don’t know anything! You don’t know how hard I’ve been trying! You’re such a brat! You think you’re doing what’s right, but you’re just destroying everything around you, including your friendships!”</em>
</p><p><em>“Fine! You think you’re so good! That’s why Shadow Weaver left me, that’s why Scorpia left me for your cause!” </em>Catra had taken a deep breath, before stomping hard on Adora’s fingers. Adora yelled and her body swung dangerously, now supported by one hand.</p><p>“<em>Catra, you don’t have to do this.” </em></p><p>Her plead had been met with a dark stare. Rage and despair, and nothing else. It seemed like that was all Catra had left. Was it too late? Catra raised her foot again.</p><p>“<em>Maybe your moral high horse will save you. Goodbye, Adora.”</em></p><p> </p><ol>
<li><strong>Defensiveness</strong></li>
</ol><p>Whether Adora survived that fall was none of Catra’s goddamned business. She ignored the distinct sound of <em>Sparkles</em> arriving and disappearing. She was done. It wasn’t her fault. If Adora didn’t want such things to happen ever again, she had to be the one to prevent it.</p><p>She couldn’t tell herself that in full confidence when she woke up from yet another nightmare with a loud gasp. Her bed was cold, drenched with sweat. Catra sat up, rolling off her cot. It had been ages since she last slept well. It was dead quiet in the middle of the night, but her head was buzzing, filled with a loud and pervasive static.</p><p>She preferred static. It was better than hearing everyone’s voice, blaming her, reminding her how alone she truly was. Then the dissonant whispers kicked in, rearing over the buzz.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alone. Alone. Alone.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Stop it!” She growled at nothing. There was nothing left to smash in her room. Bits and pieces of broken ceramic, the remnants of destroyed tracker and communication pads lay against the dented wall. Even inanimate objects had isolated themselves from her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ALONE. ALONE. ALONE.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It’s not my fault!” She grabbed her hair, tugging it violently. “I wasn’t being a bad friend!” She glared at the piece of paper she had salvaged from Scorpia’s room. A crudely drawn picture of Entrapta, Scorpia and her. It seemed like a child’s drawing, but knowing Scorpia’s difficulty with fine motor tasks, this probably took a long time for her to do.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ALONE! ALONE! ALONE!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I had to do what I had to!” She snarled, ripping the paper up, throwing the scraps aside. “Scorpia was wrong! She should have known how busy I was! If she wanted to stay, she should have done something!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’re a bad friend.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Scorpia? I-I’M NOT! YOU KNEW HOW BUSY A FORCE CAPTAIN CAN GET!” She yelled at the doorway, only to realise there was no one there. Empty.</p><p>“I had to do what I had to. It’s not my fault. It’s theirs.” Catra whimpered and curled back up on the bed. “They made me say goodbye by myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Static.</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><strong>Stonewalling</strong></li>
</ol><p>Communication had been a work in progress. Adora was aware that Catra had spoken to Glimmer while they were still Horde Prime’s hostages. It wasn’t something she had expected, but Glimmer had spilled the beans about what had happened. Catra’s change of heart, her forgotten promise now dug back up again, and – well, after rescuing Catra, it felt like there was hope again.</p><p> </p><p>Things were falling back into place. They were unlearning, they were learning. Bow had always been there to break up or de-escalate a fight. They had learned to apologise, rubbing desperate fingers over clammy knuckles, leaning into each other in hopes that unspoken words would be heard.</p><p><br/>When Catra had jumped into Adora’s lap, Adora felt like things were back to normal. Sans the impending invasion. Catra, sitting naturally in her lap, her friends around her – this was what she truly wanted. They were working towards being friends again, and Adora was so, so sure that she loved Catra with all her heart. She hoped Catra did as well.</p><p> </p><p>They returned to Etheria, Catra still holding a grudge against Shadow Weaver – that too, was understandable. Shadow Weaver had pitted them against each other, had manipulated them and caused them what seemed like a lifetime of psychological trauma. But Catra had dealt with it fairly well, ignoring Shadow Weaver. Adora had been proud of her.</p><p> </p><p>Then she realised what Catra was doing was just avoiding the problem. She didn’t want to talk about it, didn’t want to deal with it. She started to stand at the furthest end from Shadow Weaver. She wasn’t scared, just tired. Although she was physically distant from Shadow Weaver, that uppity old bitch had gotten into Catra’s head. Catra denied that.</p><p>And now? After she had absorbed the failsafe, Catra had been ignoring her. She wasn’t Shadow Weaver, so it hurt even more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m picking my battles.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>But Adora didn’t really want to fight.</p><p> </p><p>Megol’s mewl had woken her up, and she found Catra’s sleeping mat beside her. Empty.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra?”</p><p> </p><p>Adora stepped out from the rebellion hideout. Catra was now running away from her, without a word. Melog was with her as well. After everything they had worked for, after all that time spent breaking down useless walls and closing the gap between both of them, it could end. Catra had built up yet another wall, and retreated behind it, as though the problem didn’t exist if she couldn’t see it. It was frustrating, and Adora took off behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra, stop!”</p><p> </p><p>Catra leapt up, grabbing onto a branch, and Adora followed, managing to wrap her hands around Catra’s backpack, the force sending the both of them tumbling onto the ground.</p><p>Catra pushed Adora off with a grunt, and Adora grabbed her ankle, pulling her back before she could crawl away.</p><p> </p><p>“You were just gonna leave?” She held Catra’s wrists tightly. She didn’t want Catra to go. What if she never returned?</p><p>“I’m doing you a favour.” Catra wriggled out of the hold, shoving Adora further back to create more distance. “I’m a distraction, right? Now you can go save the world without having to worry about me confusing you.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora’s heart ached, her eyebrows furrowing. “No, that’s not true.” She grabbed Catra’s shoulder’s – she was real, real, real. And that made it even scarier. Her nightmares about Catra disappearing were just distorted fantasies, manifestations of her subconscious fears. But this- this in front of her was very real.</p><p>She shook her head. “Don’t listen to Shadow Weaver. This isn’t about her.”</p><p>She watched Catra’s eyes widen, then narrow again. She wasn’t prepared for impact as Catra shoved her off again. This time, she was too far and couldn’t grab Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” She watched in confusion as Catra frowned. “Why are you like this?” Catra’s voice almost cracked. “Why do you always have to sacrifice everything for everyone else?”</p><p>Catra was being painfully honest, and Adora didn’t know how to respond.</p><p> </p><p>“When do YOU get to choose?” Catra leaned forward, her fur bristling as her eyes brimmed with tears. “What do you want, Adora?” Her voice dropped, low and imploring.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Adora paused. She wanted to reply “<em>You, I want you”. </em>It was painfully obvious, wasn’t it? But right now, as She-ra, she had a bigger obligation to fulfil. She couldn’t be selfish.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to do this, Catra.” She said, not moving from her spot. “I’m the only one who can.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra wiped the tears away. “Then do it.” She turned away. “That’s what you want. That’s what you’ll always choose.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora’s throat went dry, as she tried to get her tongue to work. Any word would do.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have to stay and watch it happen.”</p><p> </p><p>NO! She howled internally, and got up. “Catra, please, stay.” She was begging. “I need you.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra threw her a look of disappointed resentment. “No, you don’t.” She turned around, her back and Melog at her side. “You never have.” She vanished, Melog’s invisibility cloaking them.</p><p> </p><p>Adora gripped the grass beneath her. No. No. Nononono. She wanted Catra to stay. They could talk things out. They had to. She needed Catra, she always did. Her throat seemed to crack as she opened her mouth, nothing but warm air exiting and cool air entering, the very sensation drying her mouth even more.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Please don’t walk away.</em>” Adora thought, but she knew that was it.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay.” She choked out at nothing.</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><strong>The antidotes (1)</strong></li>
</ol><p>The post-battle clean-up was a large-scale project, and Glimmer was glad that everyone had chipped in. From princesses to regular civilians, the funky fungi inhabitants of Erelandia and even Wrong Hordak had helped in rebuilding Etheria. The physical damage was easier to repair than emotional ones. She glanced over at Adora and Catra nestled by a tree. Bow had been the absolute best, talking to them throughout. They had so much to work through, and while neither were great with tactful words yet, they had improved so much.</p><p>Bow was marching back to Glimmer now, waving as her did.</p><p>They pecked each other on the cheek before gazing into each other’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how are they?” Glimmer asked, leading Bow to a bench.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, they’re great! Catra especially! It took them so long, but they managed to apologise to each other.” Bow sat down, watching over the two in the distance. He felt like a proud father looking at his daughter and partner.</p><p> </p><p>“For one, they no longer attack each other over small issues. They’ve learnt how to settle disagreements in a more amicable manner. It’s more ‘I’ and less ‘you’.” Bow smiled. “I suggested they express their needs in a more positive manner.”</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, Catra’s <em>“I wish you were around more often</em>” was better than <em>“you keep leaving me alone!”</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer sighed. “Remember when Double Trouble messed with Adora and I? I was so angry that people were overriding me, that I failed to look at the problem. I started looking at and finding fault with them. I even lashed out at Adora for being She-ra.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, calling Adora out for being She-ra wasn’t the greatest.” Bow shrugged, and pulled Glimmer closed to his shoulder. “But we’re learning, and I’m so proud of that. I’m proud of us.”</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><strong>The antidotes (2)</strong></li>
</ol><p>Catra and Adora both realised the importance of language used. Bow had suggested they take a deep breath and calm down, thinking their choice of words before speaking. It had worked, albeit needing more practice. A few days wouldn’t solve problems built up over months and years.</p><p>They had also agreed to call each other out when they engaged in destructive communication. Personal attacks, Bow had explained, could result in a downward spiral, leading to either over-defensiveness, or contempt, where one tries to appear to be more superior than the other. It was a form of guilt-tripping as well as being emotionally abusive.</p><p>They had noticed the elephant in the room, and it was time to deal with it.</p><p>“I’m sorry. Back then, I shouldn’t have brought you down like that.”</p><p>“Adora, you were pointing out my faults. Faults that I should have admitted.” Catra replied, grabbing her girlfriend’s fingers.</p><p>“Yes, but I shouldn’t have talked you down. Pretended like I was better than you, that I had no fault of my own to bear.” Adora shifted her hand so that their fingers were interlaced. It was a habit now, for them to be physically connected as a form of comfort.</p><p>“Me too.” Catra exhaled, leaning against Adora’s shoulder, smiling when she felt an arm around her waist, holding her close.</p><p> </p><p>Adora had spoken to Spinerella recently, asking her what she did when she was frustrated. Spinerella had given great advice and encouraged Adora. <em>“We try not to put each other down. Personally, I try to remember all the times she made me so happy, every small action of positivity, and it usually clears the cloud of negativity. You should give it a try, Adora.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m thankful for you. I’m thankful that we’re working things out, that we’re here. Together.” Adora started, and Catra laughed.</p><p>“What’s this all of a sudden?”</p><p>“Mmm.” Adora smiled lovingly at Catra. “I love you, Catra.”</p><p>Catra wrinkled her nose. “You’re such an idiot.” She laughed and tilted her head up, stretching to plant a tender kiss on Adora’s lips. “I love you too, you dork.”</p><p>“I love it when you purr and rub my back after I wake from a nightmare.” Adora confessed, and Catra smirked.</p><p>“I know.” She stretched her full body out, lying down on Adora’s lap. “I love moments like this.” Then she turned, looking at Adora’s abdomen as she hid her blush. “Thank you for always waiting for me. You always came back.”</p><p>Adora grinned, noticing the dash of cherry-red streaking across Catra’s cheeks. “I’ll always wait for you, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><strong>The antidotes (3)</strong></li>
</ol><p>When Adora had popped by to inform Scorpia that Catra was thinking of making proper amends, Scorpia had no idea what to expect. She had regrettably gone through months of verbal insults, hot-and-cold treatments from Catra, and while they had already embraced the possibility of reforging their friendship, it still felt a little awkward, given their rocky history. So, when Catra had knocked on her door, Scorpia had opened it with apprehension.</p><p>Catra had stood there, her tail swishing. Scorpia let her in immediately, noting her darting eyes. It was something she had never seen in the usually angry Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra! What a surprise!” Scorpia laughed, knowing that she probably gave it away. She was horrible at acting.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I came here to apologise. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Kittycat.” Scorpia started, almost about to start her own apologies when Catra shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to apologise… properly.” Catra rubbed her nape. “You were right. I wasn’t the best friend. I was a bad friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Scorpia blinked. Oh. This was new.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought about it and er.” Catra muttered under her breath. “I had help from Netossa too. She told me to look from other angles or whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>Scorpia wasn’t that surprised about that. She had heard Catra accidentally call Netossa ‘mother’ once. Compared to Shadow Weaver, Netossa was a perfect mother figure, although Scorpia felt like Netossa was more of a cool aunt.</p><p> </p><p>“You were-are a good friend.” Catra blurted out. Scorpia waited, knowing that pushing Catra would disrupt everything. “I didn’t listen to you, I didn’t care about you. I should have. That’s what friends do.”</p><p>Catra scowled, her brows furrowed in concentration. “So yeah, Scorpia, I used to blame you for leaving me, when it was really my fault. I was just. Yeah. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were trying to protect yourself.” Scorpia stated, and Catra’s eyes widened. “Kittycat, I know. I thought about it too.” Scorpia reached down, seizing Catra in a rib-crushing hug. “I’m a HUGGER, you know!”</p><p> </p><p>Catra couldn’t help but smile. She missed this, as much as it had annoyed her. “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does this mean I get to help Adora groom you?”</p><p> </p><p>“…I’m not answering that question.” Catra squirmed out from the hug, leaping across to the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“See you around, Wildcat!” Scorpia waved excitedly and noted how Catra took one quick look back with the corners of her lips curved upward. She dropped a package into Scorpia’s room before sprinting off.</p><p>Scorpia heard Glimmer admonish Catra from around the corner as she retrieved the package. It was hastily wrapped in brown paper, tied up in a messy knot. She undid it and smiled. A familiar looking jacket with a gold snake emblazoned on the back. She recognised her own work hiding.</p><p>A piece of paper, taped up in various places was sandwiched between the folds of the jacket.</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><strong>The Antidotes (4)</strong></li>
</ol><p>Sometimes, when it got too much, when they started veering on the edge of another major, heated argument, they would agree to step back, to cool off. But they had promised to return to talk properly, instead of building a wall around themselves and the problem.</p><p> </p><p>It was normal to have disagreements, to have disputes. No relationship was insanely perfect. It wasn’t about not having conflict, but about working together to resolve conflicts.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora, I can’t deal with this now.” Catra had backed off, running a hand through her bangs. She sighed as she untied her ponytail, catching Adora’s gaze. Yes, they were angry, but beyond that stern look, she saw concern, love, and understanding. Adora was just waiting for Catra to say the words they needed to hear.</p><p> </p><p>Catra finished re-tying her hair. “I’m going to take a walk, but we’ll talk about this later?” She asked, looking at Adora, taking deep breaths as she did.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Adora replied, unfolding her arms. “I’ll be waiting here when you’re ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Catra murmured softly before walking away. And despite being furious, she couldn’t help but remember how much she loved her wife. “You always do.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The four horsemen of Communication is a real term. If this has shed any insight, or you're curious about it, it's pretty accessible. Gottman (.) com actually has a clear, simple guide on the four horsemen, and the antidote to them. </p><p>For stonewalling - it isn't that clear in this fic, but basically just walking away without saying anything.<br/>I didn’t intend to portray Catra as a 100% baddie but we have to admit that her actions were pretty toxic. </p><p>Communication is hard, but recognising mistakes, unhealthy communication styles, and working on them can change destructive patterns. </p><p>This has been a labour of love, and I hope you have enjoyed it. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>